


To Carve A Life Together 2

by wolfpawn



Series: To Carve a Life Together [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to popular demand, I made a second chapter to my fic To Carve a Life Together, starting where the previous chapter left off. </p><p>You and Loki make up for lost time in consummating your marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Carve A Life Together 2

When your maids made their way to your quarters the next morning, they were met by your vanity table mirror shattered all over the floor, your severely tossed sheets, and no sign of you. On checking your bathroom and your small reading alcove, and not finding any sign of you, they began to panic. The head maid ran to the Einherjar that were patrolling the hallway and questioned them, however, they had not been on duty when you had went to confront Loki during the night, so they did not know you had left your quarters willingly. The alarm was raised and more Einharjar were called to the royal wing, causing the Queen’s head maid to come into the hallway to see what the commotion was. On hearing you were missing and that there were apparent signs of a struggle, she immediately informed the Frigga, who worriedly rushed to her younger son’s rooms to tell him. She had no sooner opened the chambers door before she closed it again and informed the guards that you were safe and well. 

Within your husbands quarters you were writhing in pleasure as he lips and tongue attacked the sensitive bundle of nerves of your clit, while his fingers explored your well widened and seed filled core. You could not control the way you fisted his damp onyx coloured hair and thrusted your hips as he stroked both sets of sensitive nerves in unison, causing you to come close to your release for what seemed like the hundredth time since your confrontation the night previous. Sensing you were approaching your peak once again, he hastened and intensified his movements and within moments, you came, moaning weakly in your exhaustion. 

When you came down from your high, you pulled him up over you and kissed him deeply, tasting yourself on his lips and tongue as he aligned himself with you once more, looking to your face to gauge your reactions. “Are you sure you can go one more round?” he asked, his hand gently taking some hair that had stuck to your face and placed it gently behind your ear, you could not help but notice that though his voice was soft, it was still laced in long simmering lust, even having found his release within you many times already throughout the night. 

You nodded in response. “I am able if you are.” You smiled coyly. 

“My dearest wife, I have waited so long for you, and I am more than willing and able.” He grinned wickedly, sliding himself back into your well lubricated core. 

The sound that escaped you only acted to intensify his lust and even after being stretched so thoroughly by his previous rutting, you were still tight around his thick length, with the pulsing of your tight walls from your last orgasm adding a delicious sensation around him. He began to move his hips, gently moving himself in and out of your body, aiming for the nerves within you that were still tender from your last release, causing you to gasp in painful pleasure, gripping tightly to him, your nails denting his strong skin, threatening to break through it. 

“Loki, I don’t think I can take anymore.” You were forced to admit, your body feeling too sensitive for it. 

“Do you want me to cease?” he asked in concern, slowing his movements. The difference in tempo caused you to gasp as his movements were not so harsh, and the new movements meant his pelvic bone gently stroked against your external bud of nerves at just the right force to be pleasurable. 

“Gods no, please do not stop.” You begged, adoring the less intense feeling, which he obeyed happily. Your orgasm grew slowly as Loki nipped at your bottom lip and pulled on it gently before kissing his way to your shoulder. It soon became too much and you began to feel the stirrings of what would be your final release of the night creep up on you. “Loki.” You moaned, forewarning your husband of it. 

“Yes, by the Norns yes.” He panted, trying to stave off his own release long enough to pleasure you one last time before he himself finished. 

Loki never faltered in his movements and once more threw you over the edge, causing you to gasp in pleasure as he simultaneously filled your drenched cunt one last time. Breathing heavily, he could hardly hold himself fully above you and leant in to kiss you again which you happily reciprocated. “I can see now why that act is so popular.” You smiled as your chest continued to rise and fall rapidly. 

Loki stilled as he processed your words. “You were still a…?” 

“Maiden? Yes of course.” You responded slightly indignantly. “I was betrothed to a prince; I could hardly besmirch my honour before laying with you could I?” 

“I meant no insult by it my dear, I am merely slightly surprised, that is all. It makes what just happened all the better.” He gently pulled out of your exhausted body and went to stand up, but faltered slightly.

You giggled at the somewhat concerned look on his face. “I think that is the first time I have ever seen you be anything less than graceful.” You admitted. 

“I think it to be the first time any such occurrence of that type has happened. How about I get us both something to drink?” You nodded, as you slipped under the blankets, and graciously accepted the goblet of water he returned to the bed with, placing it on the bedside locker when you had drained it fully of its contents. 

It was then that you heard the slight commotion outside the room. “Is everything alright out there?” you asked, slightly scared. Loki looked to the door and walked over, using his seidr to magic on a pair of pants as he did so. You watched as he went outside and could hear the mumble of him talking to one of the Einharjar, though you could not hear what was being said. Loki soon returned with a slight grin on his face. 

“It would appear you have created a slight panic my dear wife.” He chuckled. You looked at him in bewilderment. “Apparently your maids entered your rooms this morning only to find your broken mirror, your tossed sheets and no sign of you. The Einharjar were alerted and a search was to begin for you.” You bit your lips together feeling slightly guilty for the chaos you had caused. “I cannot understand though why none thought to check were you with your husband. Surely such an idea is not so preposterous.” He added somewhat resentfully. 

“Have we ever given any reason to believe I could even be in your rooms?” You asked. 

“You are my wife, is that not reason enough?” he scowled back. “Why are you smiling like that?” 

“You are being very defensive of our marriage, even when though it had been one of little event until last night.” You commented, watching as he got into the bed beside you under the sheets. “Should I leave?” you asked awkwardly, watching as he got comfortable. “Oomph!” you got your answer as he pulled you next to him, wrapping his arm around you. 

“You are never to sleep anywhere other than in my arms from this day forth, am I clear?” he smiled, kissing your bare shoulder, gripping his arm tighter around you, causing you to be pulled closer to him before letting it slid down to rest on your lower stomach. “You are even to birth any and all of our children in this room.” He insisted. “If you still meant what you said last night about your eagerness to carry them.” 

“I would do so gladly if we are to be so lucky.” 

“After what we just did, I would not be surprised were you to be with child already, and if you are not, well then, we will have much fun continuing to try.” He replied cheerfully. 

“And of course, then we will get to use those exquisite furnishings you have carved.” You placed your hand over his. “I still cannot believe you took the time to carve it by hand rather than using your power.” 

“It would mean very little were I to have done that. Though I think you are overstating my craftsmanship somewhat.” 

“Not at all, I have seen it, so I am in a fit position to judge.” You sighed, as tiredness began to pull at you. “I cannot, for the life of me, recall what it was I was supposed to be doing today.” You mumbled, unable to concentrate as you drifted closer to slumber.

“I have dealt with that, we are not to be disturbed until I call for a servant, so rest as much as you please now.” Loki’s voice was soothing as you felt his cool chest against your back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You sat in the alcove where you spent many hours reading trying to stave off your boredom and trying to not let the unhappiness you felt as a result of your loveless marriage affect you too greatly. A small laugh escaped you as you thought to how ridiculous it had all been, how Loki was merely frightened you were repulsed by his true heritage, and you frightened he was repulsed by you, so both of you in turn avoided one another, and all for nothing. 

You thought of how the whole realm suddenly realised that you and your husband were not quite as stoic and formal as you had both appeared at first. The queen was unable to hide her joy as she watched you both together, having spent three centuries watching Loki adore you from afar. Finally she could see her younger son be so happy with the one he loved for so long. Your father and Odin were pleased at the strong alliance it displayed between the crown and the commander of Asgard’s armies. And poor Thor spent most his days looking somewhat nauseated, though when he had drank more than his fair share of mead, he had admitted to his brother he was severely envious of him, Loki had not taken as much pleasure from his admission as he thought he would. 

You sat back slightly and sighed contently before looking down and smiling. “So this is where you are hiding from me.” Came Loki’s voice from beside you, you looked up to see his face filled with adoration. 

You moved over to make room for him to sit with you. “It is hardly hiding for me to be in here is it, it is one of my most favoured places in the whole palace.” You responded. “Did I not tell you all your worries were for naught?” 

Loki looked down. “It appears so.” He acknowledged. “But for the past few months you have been able to turn anything you wanted to ice, and it is clear why, what if anyone realises?” there was deep unease in his voice. 

“You are the most powerful seidr wielder in all Nine Realms, and your brother is capable of wielding the power of storms and lightning, why would anyone question such a gift? It seems somewhat normal in such a powerful house.” You smiled, looking to the small bundle in your arms. 

“You know, not wanting to evoke your rage again my beautiful dove.” Loki shuddered as he recalled how you had him, Thor and even Odin cowering in fear at your wrath the last time someone made mention of it. “We can get a wet nurse to…” he silenced as he notice the glare you set upon him. 

“He is my son, I will feed him myself.” You stated as the baby finally finished feeding and you turned him so to wind him better. 

“He appears to be asleep.” Loki chuckled; he reached over and took the infant from you. “I cannot believe he looks so normal, not like…”

“I told you not to worry.” You reiterated. “Look at Odin, he is the same as all other Aesir to look at, why would your son not be? And were he to have had Jotnar traits, what would it matter?” 

“He wields the power of ice on command, that is hardly normal.” 

“It has not manifested as it does in Jotnar, none will think anything of it. As he is so happy to rest, let us go for a walk to your mothers gardens while the nurse cares for him, I wish to spend some time alone with you my love.” You rose from the cushioned window benched and watched as Loki placed your small son into the ornately carved cradle he had so lovingly made. The one that finally caused you to confront the stoic and distant man you were forced to marry, smiling as he gently rocked it once or twice before turning to you and placing a small kiss on your lips and taking your hand on his arm as you set out for your walk. 

“Out of curiosity, having endured the torture that is childbirth, are you so eager to be filled with more of my children?” Loki queried as you both left your old rooms. 

“Well it is an awfully large nursery we have since my belongings were put in our chambers, and I am sure our son would love some company.” You smiled. “Perhaps you will have to put your carving skills to use again when I am recovered.”


End file.
